S.O.B.S.
The S'ociety '''O'f 'B'abie'''s, or S.O.B.S., is an elite group of infant agents that carries out covert missions that the military would not condone. It was founded by Blake Sharky with the help of his friends Peder and Penny. Blake Sharky wanted to create a group where babies could help the world, but it was kept secret because he knew that it would be deemed 'too dangerous' if any adults found out. Members * Blake Sharky, President * Hopper, Vice President * Peder, Treasurer * Penny, Secretary * Red Bear, Recruiter Formation The S.O.B.S. was founded around the time Penny was reunited with her family, because Blake Sharky felt that he finally had enough babies that he could trust for his group. Peder, Penny, and Hopper were the original members alongside Blake Sharky, but the dull Red Bear soon stumbled upon one of the babies' meetings. He had no plans of telling anyone about it, but Penny knew he might blurt something out at anytime. All four babies got him to promise not to say anything, on one condition: Red Bear wanted to be a member. The babies reluctantly agreed, but Red Bear soon became a valued part of the team. After a few messy conferences where everyone argued, Blake Sharky decided that everyone needed a specific job to stop fights. Blake Sharky made himself the President, and the position of Vice President was voted on, with Hopper the unanimous winner. Peder was given the job of Treasurer, because he liked to inventory things and keep places organized. Penny was made Secretary; she enjoyed the power of judging people and deciding whether to trust them or not. Red Bear became Recruiter, he would scout out potential members and train the existing ones in martial arts. The S.O.B.S. saw their first real action when they got caught up in a battle against Cranty. Without anyone knowing, they were able to bring down hundreds of Cranty's vehicles and stop humongous amounts of troops. After this mission, the babies continued their work by solving mysteries and stopping small-time criminals. S.J.'s Triumph The most recent mission carried out by the S.O.B.S. was their most devastating one yet. At first, the group thought that their objective was to simply stop a hit-and-run criminal. Their opinion changed when Penny and Hopper were nearly killed by the highly trained assassin. Blake Sharky realized that someone must have hired the assassin, and the mortally wounded killer told them to go see S.J. about it. The group arrived at S.J. Towers and demanded entrance. S.J. himself invited them to come see him at the top of the tower. When the babies reached S.J.'s private lounge, they attempted to place him under arrest with ketchup, S.J.'s only allergy. He complied, grabbing a large hammer when they weren't looking. As Penny escorted him out, he suddenly smashed into her with the hammer, sending her out of a third-story window. S.J swiped the ketchup from Peder, leaving the baby defenceless. Peder was repeatedly smashed with the hammer until he fell unconscious. S.J. then turned to Blake Sharky and hit him square in the face with the hammer. He then escaped from the tower in his limo with his butler, Jeeves, not knowing that he was being followed by the attack's survivor, Hopper. Jeeves eventually noticed Hopper's truck on his radar and fired missiles at it, blowing the truck to smithereens and sending Hopper over the cliff. S.J. clambered out of the limo to clean up the mess so no one would suspect him, when he came upon a scrap of paper. This seemingly-innocent paper was actually Red Bear's S.O.B.S. membership card, which he had left in the truck. This gave S.J. all the information he needed to bring down the S.O.B.S. once and for all. The S.O.B.S. would have been left to die had it not been for the heroic efforts of Red Bear, who arrived just in time and rounded up the babies one by one. As Red Bear dragged the babies off in a wagon, S.J. suddenly was upon them in his limo, and he ran down Red Bear. This final blow broke Red Bear's spirit, and he collapsed, defeated. The babies all vowed to do their best to help him recover. Since the S.J. tragedy, the S.O.B.S. have more or less disbanded. Red Bear, Peder, and Penny have struck out on their own in adventuring, while Hopper and Blake Sharky have quietly retired from the business. Category:Groups